The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus carica. The new Ficus will hereafter be referred to by its cultivar name, ‘Little Miss Figgy’. ‘Little Miss Figgy’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub grown for use as an ornamental and fruit bearing plant for the landscape.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in September of 2010 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Ficus ‘Violette de Bordeaux’ (not patented) in a container at his nursery in Ridgeville S.C., USA.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture under the direction of the Inventor in January of 2014 in Eustis, Fla. Asexual propagation by tissue culture and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.